


Rough Start

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Coming In Pants, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Manhandling, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel wasn't thrilled about the whole reality TV thing, but she'd never backed down before, and she wasn't going to start now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Start

Danneel had been leery of the whole thing. Her agent said it would do wonders for her career, but she wasn't so sure. She took the agent's advice, because it had been a few months since she finished up her last project and nothing new was coming in other than the modeling gig two weeks back.

A reality show where one contestant was left standing at the end to win the fifty thousand dollars seemed like torture to Danni, but she needed the good publicity.

Everyone in the house was being over-dramatic and fighting and trying to get more camera time. She knew she should be doing that too, but it was tiresome. So on her way into the confessional booth, Danni decided to relax for a few minutes, say a few quick things about how much she missed her parents and her friends, then she'd pick a fight with one of the other girls.

"Love you guys!" she said, waving to the camera because she had no doubt in her mind everyone she knew back home was watching.

As she stepped out of the booth, she felt better. Almost like she'd talked to her friends and family, had gotten a boost from it, and she held her head high as she walked up to the first contestant she saw and pushed her onto the couch.

"Hey!" Genevieve snarled as she flopped down onto the couch. She scowled at Danni for a moment, then the look on her face turned positively predatory. "Hey," she said, and that time it was accompanied by an appreciative leer.

Danni took a step back, Gen's reaction throwing her. "Uhm, hi," she said, fingers nervously fidgeting at her sides.

Gen stood up and practically slithered toward Danni, getting in her space and smirking at her. "If you wanted it rough, all you had to do was say so," she purred as she reached up and pushed Danni's hair back from her face.

Danni didn't know what the fuck was going on. Gen wasn't her type. At least she didn't think Gen was her type. No, she definitely wasn't. Danni liked shy girls. She liked taking care of someone and being their everything. Gen wasn't that type of girl.

"Uhm, well, I...," Danni started, but she couldn't think of what she wanted to say, and as Gen leaned closer, Danni's eyelids fluttered closed and she whimpered as Gen kissed her.

It was perfect in a way never thought she'd like. Gen was possessive and pushed her tongue in without hesitating. She bit and sucked and licked at Danni like she was a piece of meat, and Danni liked it. A lot.

A hand was in her hair, yanking her closer. A leg pushed its way between hers, a knee pressing against her pussy through her jeans. Another hand went up her shirt and cupped her right breast, squeezing so hard it almost hurt.

Danni melted. She fucking melted. Her clit twitched and she was already aching for Gen. She didn't know what was on the table, but she didn't care. If Gen wanted to just keep rubbing her knee against Danni's pussy, she could deal with that, but if Gen wanted more, if she wanted to drag Danni upstairs and strip her naked and make her scream with hands and mouth and whatever the fuck she could think of, Danni was game.

And then Gen was gone. Danni chased her, leaning forward before opening her eyes and pouting. Gen was smiling. Smug and annoying in a way that made Danni want her even more.

"Say please," Gen said, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was ridiculous, really. Gen was petite and pretty and every time Danni had seen her around the house she'd been quiet. She hadn't fought any of the other girls. She hadn't pushed her way into the spotlight. She'd just been there. A constant presence, radiating attitude and something that Danni couldn't put her finger on.

"Huh?" Danni asked, frowning with confusion.

"Say. Please," Gen said, and it was clearly a challenge.

"Please?" Danni said, but she wasn't really sure why. Didn't know what Gen wanted.

"Please make me come, Gen," Genevieve said, her right hand moving down to cup her own pussy.

Danni's clit twitched again, her pussy clenching in anticipation. "Please. Please make me come, Gen," she begged, shivering even as the words came out of her mouth.

"Please make me scream," Gen said.

"Please," Danni said, her mouth not working right. Her lips felt numb. "Make me scream."

"Make me come in my pants while everybody's watching," Gen whispered.

Danni gasped, her knees feeling weak. "Please, Gen," she whispered back, "m-make me come while everybody's watching."

She shouldn't have. She should've stopped. She should've thought of her career and all the people in the house. She should've thought of the cameras and the crew and the way the tabloids were going to have a field day with what she had already decided to do.

She didn't give a fuck.

Gen sauntered toward her, and when she was so close Danni could smell her shampoo, that herbal scent that she wanted to bury her nose in, Gen pushed her back against the wall. Danni whimpered as Gen sucked on her neck, one hand working her jeans open and the other going up her shirt again, pushing her bra up to get access to her tits.

Danni didn't know what to do, so she cupped Gen's face and pulled her closer, wanting those lips, that mouth. Gen kissed her even as she pushed her hand into Danni's panties, fingers finding her clit.

"Mmm-oh!" Danni gasped into Gen's mouth.

Gen leaned against Danni, straddling her left leg and grinding against her. Danni bit Gen's lip as Gen pushed two fingers inside her, thumb on her clit, and pulled her forward.

"Yeah, oh yeah," Danni whimpered as Gen fingerfucked her pussy, her thumb working in circles that were almost too rough. "Please. Please. Please," she begged, squeezing her eyes shut and wrapping her arms around Gen's neck.

"Gonna come already, sweetheart?" Gen asked, smug and voice dripping with confidence.

"Y-yeah," Danni said, the back of her head hitting the wall as she arched her back and tried to get more, wanting Gen deeper inside her, more. Just a little more.

"I'll get you there," Gen said, flicking Danni's nipple. "I want everybody here to know I made you come, so I want you to scream my name," she said as she went even deeper. "Scream it."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Danni gasped, not even sure her mouth would work right. It felt too good. It was intense and just what she needed. "Gen! Gen, oh fuck, Gen! Yeah, Gen! Gen!"

She didn't care if the whole house heard her. She didn't care if they were filming. She didn't care if every tabloid for the country printed pictures and said awful things about her. It was worth it.

Gen let out a low moan, and when Danni opened her eyes, Gen was licking her fingers clean, her right hand inside her own panties, playing with herself. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth, hips thrusting forward a few times, and then she was whimpering and gasping against Danni's chest, mouthing at her tits and fisting Danni's shirt in her free hand.

Once she was done, she smiled up at Danni. "That was fuckin' hot," she said, then chuckled.

Danni huffed out a laugh. "Yeah."

"Wanna go upstairs and do it again?" Gen asked, almost bouncing on her toes and full of energy.

"Hell yeah!" Danni said, laughing as Gen took her by the hand and the two of them stumbled up the stairs together, leaving the crew wide-eyed and quiet downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for January's [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com).


End file.
